Cinderella:Fushigi Yugi Style!
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: TasXChiri, Shonen ai, as the title says, lite lime, (don't sue me Disney!!) [Sequel taken down....see author note for details]
1. Part I

*ahem* Due to the fact that not many pple like ch.2 I'm going to be taking it down and rewriting it.^^''' I'm sorry about this but I've just been really busy lately and I've had writers block. Plus I'm trying to think of a plot for Crazy little thing called reincarnation..^^''' It might be a while before this is re-posted or it might not be..I dunno..but ummm sorry for makin' such a crappy chapter!!!  
  
Kitsuna Ri 


	2. Authoress' note

Disclaimer: I don't own Fy!!! At least.not yet..mwuahahahaha *cough* *cough* *hack* *ahem* just kidding. I'm actually working on the sequel to this! ^^ wow! This had been my first yaoi fanfic ever!!! I hope everyone enjoys the second part! It has a new pairing that I have yet to write about!!!! Warnings: Yaoi (duh) Chiri/Tas, Hoto/Nuri, slight lime, cursing, annnd yeah!  
  
Cinderella: Fy style part II!!  
  
Nuriko paced around.  
  
"Where is he?! Tasuki should have been here thirty minutes ago!!"  
  
Nuriko continued to walk around when Miaka ran up to him.  
  
"Nuri-chan! Didn't you say Tasuki-kun would be here??"  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
"Hai, I did. I don't know what could be taking him so long."  
  
Meanwhile at their house Tasuki was there with his mage.  
  
"Mmm Chiri.."  
  
"Tasuki-chan, as much as I'm enjoying this, no da, shouldn't you be at the ball? I'm sure your sisters are worried about you, no da."  
  
Tasuki pinned Chichiri back down and kissed him deeply. He then kissed down Chichiri's neck and down to his chest. He stopped and gazed at his lover.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They wont worry about me for to long."  
  
"If you say so, no da."  
  
"I do. Now lets get back ta what we were doin'."  
  
"Wai~ mmmmm never mind..Don't stop, no da."  
  
Tasuki grinned.  
  
"Wasn't plannin' to."  
  
Yes.well.now we all know what Tasuki is up to, lets return to the ball.  
  
Nuriko shook his head.  
  
"He's not coming."  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
"He's not, but Emperor Saihite is coming over here!!"  
  
Nuriko's eyes lit up as the emperor came over.  
  
"Good evening ladies."  
  
They both curtsied.  
  
"G-Good evening your highness.."  
  
He nodded and walked on.  
  
"Wow, he's even better in person. Don't you agree Miaka? Miaka??"  
  
Nuriko looked around and saw Miaka at the buffet table. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go figure."  
  
Nuriko wandered around and eventually ended up on the balcony. He sighed and looked up to the moon.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?"  
  
Nuriko jumped at the sound of the new comer's voice.  
  
"Y-Yes it is."  
  
"But your beauty out shines that of the moon. Might I ask why a beautiful young lady such as yourself is out here alone?"  
  
Nuriko turned and smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no one to keep me company."  
  
"That's to bad. But I too have no one with me.."  
  
Nuriko quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
The young man smiled.  
  
"Would you mind accompanying me?"  
  
Nuriko blushed. This guy was really cute, yet somehow familiar. Tempted to say yes, Nuriko continued to tease him.  
  
"But I don't even know you. I couldn't possibly accompany a stranger.."  
  
The young man chuckled.  
  
"Of course, forgive me, I am Hotohori."  
  
Nuriko smiled.  
  
"Alright Hotohori, I am Nuriko and I would love to accompany you."  
  
Hotohori held his arm out and smiled.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Nuriko spent that night dancing and talking with Hotohori. The young man was so sweet. Nuriko wanted to tell him the truth about himself but decided not to. It's not like they would see each other after this, right? They found themselves outside again.  
  
"Tonight was great."  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
"It really was. I really enjoyed spending all this time with you."  
  
Hotohori smiled and leaned down and kissed Nuriko softly on the lips. Nuriko's eyes widen, but he melted slowly into the kiss and brought his hands around Hotohori's neck. He broke the kiss and caressed Nuriko's cheek. Nuriko blushed. He had fallen for Hotohori and he knew it. But he felt awful about it because Hotohori had fallen for him to not knowing Nuriko wasn't a she..  
  
"I have something to tell you!"  
  
Nuriko blinked as he and Hotohori spoke at the same time. Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Please, speak first."  
  
"N-No, you go ahead."  
  
Before Hotohori could speak palace guards were running around frantically searching.  
  
"Emperor Saihite?! Where are you??"  
  
"Oh dear.I must go.please wait for me in the garden at midnight."  
  
He kissed Nuriko's cheek and left quickly.  
  
"Oh no..I needed to tell him! Should I go..I don't want to seem rude.but.he'll hate me once he finds out I'm not a woman."  
  
Nuriko sulked back to the ballroom and ran into Miaka.  
  
"Hey Nuri-chan!!! Where have you been??  
  
"Only with the most gorgeous man in the entire Konan empire!!"  
  
"The emperor??"  
  
"No.someone better."  
  
"Hontou??? Who? Who???"  
  
"His name is Hotohori..he's kind, sweet, and gorgeous..but I feel so bad that I'm having to lie to him.."  
  
"Oh.so he doesn't know, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well.where is he?? I wanna meet him!!!"  
  
"He had to go somewhere but I'm going to meet him later tonight..I think."  
  
"What do you mean you think? You have to meet with him!!!"  
  
"But I don't like having to trick him. He's so kind and sweet."  
  
"Well maybe if you tell him he wont care and he'll still like you!"  
  
Nuriko looked at Miaka. The girl was truly dense. He shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you go find another buffet table."  
  
"Urk.I would but here comes father.."  
  
Both of them straightened up and smiled as there father as he walked over.  
  
"Hello girls."  
  
"Good evening father."  
  
"Have either of you talked with the emperor?"  
  
"Yes father, he came over to us and said good evening!"  
  
Nuriko mentally slapped himself. Miaka really was dense. That was not what father wanted to hear..  
  
"Hn.I want you one of you two to get closer to him."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
He smirked and walked away. Nuriko shivered.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that we are related to him.."  
  
Miaka nodded and spotted some more food.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Nuriko sweatdropped and realized it was getting close to midnight.  
  
"Well.I guess I'll go meet with him..but I have to tell him the truth."  
  
Nuriko walked outside and went towards the garden. He sat on a bench and waited for Hotohori to come. He messed around with his hair for a little bit when Hotohori arrived.  
  
"Ah, Lady Nuriko, you came. I'm glad."  
  
Nuriko nodded and looked down.  
  
"L-Listen Hotohori.I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hotohori walked over to him and sat next to him. He put his arm around Nuriko's waist.  
  
Nuriko sighed.  
  
"Hotohori...I'm not exactly what I seem..."  
  
Hotohori looked at him questionably.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I-I'm not really a lady..I'm not a woman at all."  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
Nuriko kept his head down and continued talking.  
  
"M-My father really only wanted girls. And he almost got that...I had a twin sister but she died when we were younger and so I was forced to take her place..and well.ever since this I've had to pretend that I was a girl."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"I'm sorry I've been leading you on.but I really like you..you're probably disgusted by me, aren't you?"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment and Hotohori gathered his thoughts. Nuriko started to get up when Hotohori finally spoke.  
  
"Actually.quite the contrary..I still like you very much...I'm afraid I've been leading you on as well..sort of."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm not really Hotohori.well.it's more of a nickname actually..I'm actually Emperor Saihite."  
  
Nuriko nearly fell off the bench.  
  
"N-NANI?!"  
  
Hotohori grasped onto Nuriko to make sure he didn't fall. Nuriko blinked and looked at Hotohori closely.  
  
"Oh dear Suzaku! You are the emperor!!"  
  
Hotohori laughed lightly. He really did like Nuriko and didn't care that he wasn't female.  
  
"Nuriko, I still really like you.I don't care what gender you are..."  
  
"B-B-But you're the emperor!"  
  
"Hai.I am..but that doesn't matter.I really do love you.."  
  
"Y-You love me?"  
  
"Hai.I do.."  
  
Nuriko smiled and hugged Hotohori tightly. He smiled at him and tilted his chin up.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Hai, I do. I've admired you every time I've seen you in the market place and now that I know you better I love you even more!"  
  
Hotohori leaned down and kissed Nuriko deeply. He picked up the smaller man and took him to his chambers. He set Nuriko on the bed gently and kissed down his neck. He began to remove the other mans clothing while Nuriko removed his. He started trailing kisses down Nuriko's chest when the doors opened and a servant gasped.  
  
"E-Emperor! I-I'm sorry!"  
  
Hotohori sighed and dismissed the young woman. Nuriko laughed.  
  
"I doubt we'll get anything done here."  
  
"Oh.what are you implying?"  
  
Nuriko winked playfully.  
  
"Lets go to my house. No ones gonna be there tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup..I don't know where my brother is, my father will probably screw some wench at an inn, my older sister will do the same with some drunk guy and my younger sister will be with her lover."  
  
"Ok..you convinced me."  
  
They put on their discarded clothes and went to Nuriko's house. They arrived at the house and went inside.  
  
"My room is upstairs on the left.I'm gonna make sure no one is here, 'k?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hotohori went up to Nuriko's room while Nuriko checked around the house. She went up stairs near the attic and heard voices.  
  
"Tas-chan, no da, what if someone comes back from the ball, no da?"  
  
"So what if they do? Unless it's my evil stepfather, they wont come up here.."  
  
"Alright, no da."  
  
Nuriko grinned. He had to find out who was in there..he knocked on the attic door and nearly cracked up as he heard her stepbrother and the other person in there scrambled to get decent. Tasuki opened the door, stepped out and closed the door.  
  
"H-Hey Nuriko."  
  
"Hey there! Who's in there with ya?"  
  
"W-Whatever are you talkin' about?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard another voice in there.spill.who is it?"  
  
Tasuki sighed in defeat and opened the door.  
  
"Chiri, come on out."  
  
Chichiri walked out blushing.  
  
"H-Hello, no da."  
  
Nuriko looked over him and whistled.  
  
"Nice..very nice..now..who are you and how did you meet Tasuki?"  
  
"I'm Chichiri, no da..I'm Tasuki's mage, no da."  
  
"His.mage?"  
  
"Hai, no da..ummm I was suppose to get him ready and disguise him for the ball, no da."  
  
"Oh, like in that one story about the girl and umm her fairy godmother?"  
  
"Hai, sort of, no da."  
  
Nuriko grinned.  
  
"So this is why you didn't come to the ball.I understand.well get back to what you were doing.I wont bother you."  
  
Tasuki stared at Nuriko.  
  
"What're you doin' here anyways?"  
  
"Ummm I was getting tired and decided to come home."  
  
Tasuki glared at him.  
  
"Yer lyin'.."  
  
Nuriko laughed nervously.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Just then Hotohori called for Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko? Is everything alright?"  
  
Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Tired, ne?"  
  
"Ehehehe.Coming Hotohori!"  
  
"Hotohori..who's that?"  
  
Nuriko quickly told Tasuki what had happened that night.  
  
"Woah.sounds like you had quite a night."  
  
"Hai, hai.well..see ya."  
  
He went down to his room quickly and went in with Hotohori. Tasuki snickered.  
  
"Looks like we aren't the only ones getting' laid.."  
  
Chichiri chuckled and went back into Tasuki's room. Tasuki followed after him.  
  
That night everyone got what they wanted. The very next day, Tamahome proposed to Miaka, Hotohori announced that he had chosen to marry Nuriko, and Tasuki and Chichiri went to a smaller village and lived together forever.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: Hey all! Sorry for the rush ending but I really didn't have much time to work on this and I had to finish it quickly! I hope you all enjoyed!!  
  
Neko: If she had time she would of made it a lemon.right?  
  
Kit: *sighs in defeat* Hai, you are right..sadly with school coming up I'm unable to stay on the computer much especially with my job too!  
  
Hikari: Yay!!! She did a sequel! A sequel!  
  
Chichiri: *snuggling with Tasuki* why were we so against this at first, no da?  
  
Tasuki: *shrugs* Dunno, babe.  
  
Kit: awww aren't they a sweet couple?? Anyway, please review! I loooovvveeee reviews!! 


End file.
